Spiced Up Love Vocaloid Fanfiction
by KyaryTan
Summary: Neru Akita, a normal girl who loves and likes her best friend's Rin Kagamine brother, Len Kagamine. She wishes to confess to him someday but SeeU a korean rich girl who gets on Neru's way to Len. Read this story to know Neru's interesting love story ***This story has nothing to do with the song "Spice" by Len Kagamine*** ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my 1****st**** Story of Neru x Len. So if your a RinxLen fan, Get the hell out of here. I don't want to read your stupid useless complaing comments UNLESS your not like other RinxLen fans.**

**WARNING**

**This story contains, sexual parts(Not in this chapter yet) and usage of vulgar languages. So if your an angel, don't continue.**

**And also, this story has nothing to with the song"Spice".**

**I can't think of other titles… XD **

**Sorry if there's a spelling or grammar mistake.**

**But still,**

**ENJOY~! **

_**Spiced Up Love**_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**~LOVE~**_

"Hmmmm... I wonder if he has feelings for me too...?" "Maybe no...But, should I confess?" "I've been liking him for years and I havent told him yet."

"I don't think this is crush anymore, This is LOV-"

"MISS AKITA!" Neru quickly stood up and said, "Yes M'am?". "Are you paying attention to the class?" The teacher asked.

"It's so obvious that I'm not." Neru replied rudely and the whole class laughed. "Miss Akita! Have some respect! Your not talking with you friend! I'm going to call you parents and tell them everything!" The teach angrily replied.

"Ummm...M'am, I don't have parents anymore. But if you really want to call them, go find them. If you can." Neru rudely replied again.

"You disrespectful child!DETENTION." The teacher angrily whole class laughed.

After the detention, Neru was walking home alone.

"Crazy teacher." She whispered."HI NERU!" A scream of her name heard from her behind. "What the-? Rin and Miku! You always come out from nowhere!"

A laugh was replied from the two.

"Hahaha, Detention girl..." Miku teasely said to Neru. "Hmph..."

"Hey Neru, let's go your apartment." Rin added.

They went to Neru's apartment. Just hanging out there.

"So...Neru, have you confessed to Rin's brother?" Miku asked."No. Not planning to." Neru answered. "WHAT? You've been liking my brother for years!" Rin added.

"Eh...It's too embarrassing. Its better if he likes me too." Neru answered. "Neru, many bitches chases him. Get him first before those bitches get some ideas." Rin replied.

"Fine, fine." Neru said. "Just tell me when, and I'll go set up a date, hehe." Rin added. Neru just replied with a smile.

"You know what, Neru, Your hotter than Me. I don't know why I'm so popular to very beautiful. Your golden eyes, Your long blonde hair, your white shiny skin and your big busts. I have a feeling that Len likes you." Miku added.

"What the hell are you saying? Len likes that SeeU girl. A rich korean girl." Neru replied. "Oh..." Miku answered. Neru laughed and Rin just nods. "Don't you know that many boys likes you? I have many male friends that said that to me." Rin added.

"That's impossible. It's getting late, go home you two." Neru replied. "Ok, Let's go Miku. Bye Neru~"

At at last, Neru is alone... But wonders...

"Maybe, Miku's right...ARGH. I DON'T KNOW!"

"Or...Rin? She's right, i have to confess. Maybe, Tomorrow? NO, I CAN'T DO IT! Its too...It's too embarrassing!"

"Argghhh! I should go to sleep now..."

Then the sun rose.

"Ughhh...School again..I'm still sleepy..." Neru said.

"This maybe my lucky day, I should go to school."

Neru got forced to go to school. But still no luck that she hopes until dissmissal time arrived. He saw Len walking alone.

"That's 's weird that Rin's not with him but, Maybe this is my luck." Neru tried to approach Len but a long curly blonde haired girl got on her way.

Isn't that the korean girl he likes? SeeU?" Neru whispered. "It looks like she's flirting with him. What a flirty bitch." "Hmph...What she's going to do no-WTF She kissed Len on the cheeks! BITCH." Neru whispered angrily.

"That's it, i'm going to confess soon before this bitch wins Len's heart."

After, that moment, Miku and Neru hanged out.

"I can't believe that bitch. She just kissed Len on the cheeks." Neru told Miku. "You'll do better next time, in the LIPS or in the...Hahahahaha." Miku replied. "Miku, your're so perverted." Neru said to Miku. Miku just replied with a laugh.

"BTW, Where's Rin?" Neru asked. "Oh, She's on a vacation. She left Len alone in their house." Miku answered."Oh, how come I didn't know that?" Neru asked. "I dont know" a reply from Miku.

"Its getting late, I should be heading home. Bye Miku." Neru added. "BYE~" Miku replied.

Neru's finally home but she's still thinking about the kiss on the cheeks and her confession to Len.

"Ahhh...Should I confess? Its too embarrassing, he might reject me. Maybe I should do it not now... I heard that SeeU girl already slept with 40 different boys...What a might get Len! NO!"

"I'll get him first!"

"Ughh...I miss Onee-chan... I need someone here,She's on a 5 months vacation. I'm all alone! I'll try to call somebody." Len said.

Neru got a phone call she checked her phone and she was shocked, Len was calling her! She quickly answered the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Oh, Neru, Would stay here in my house? As a replacement of Onee-chan for 5 months."

Neru blushed so hard. "S-sure~! I'll be there~!" Neru shut her phone and jumped with joy while blushing. "OMG OMG OMG OMG!"

After 30 minutes,

Neru came.

"Oh Neru, come in." Len said to Neru."Thank you for accepting my offer." Len thanked her."Y-Your welcome! Beside, I'm all alone in my apartment." Neru replied.

"Good!" Len answered. They sat down and had a little conversation.

Len:Do you know SeeU?

Neru:Yeah, I heard of her. She's korean, right?

Len:Yeah but she can speak our langauge.

Neru:Oh...I heard she was rich?

Len:Yes and she's hot.

Neru:Oh...(Hot my ass, she's a fucking slut)

Neru:Do you like her?

Len:Yeah. Many guys do. But I should be the first of them all!

Neru:Hehe...(Bitch)

Len: We should sleep now it's getting late.

Neru:Okay.

Len:You can use Rin's bed. We siblings sleep in one room but separated beds.

Neru:Okay. I'll go now.(OMG OMG OMG I'm going to sleep with Len in ONE ROOM!)

Neru entered the room and layed down on the right bed. The Len came in."Comfortable?" Len asked. "Y-Yes..." Neru answered. "Good Night" Len said. "G-Good night." Neru answered nerviously.

Then the sun rose. Neru woke up so early but there were no school session. She then decided to cook for breakfast to amaze Len with her cooking skills.

"Let's see if that SeeU girl has some skills like this." She said on her mind. While she was cooking, she had a phone call. She then answered it. "Hello? Miku?" Neru said on her phone."Hey Neru! Where were you last night? I kept knocking on your apartment and screamed your name several times. Your apartment neighbors got even angry to me!"

Miku answered. "Oh.. Sorry, I'm in Len's house!" Neru replied happily. "OMG! REALLY? Have a good time there, BYE~!" ,Miku replied then she dissmissed the call.

Because she doesn't want to disturb Neru when she's with her crush/love.

"I have to finish this breakfast"

"Finally done."

"Time to wake up Le-. Whoa...It seems like this is my house. Hahaha."

Neru slowly opened the door and said in a quiet voice, "Len~ Time to wake up." "Len?"

"Uhh...Oh, Neru." Len woke and answered. "Good Morning Len, breakfast is ready~" Neru said.

They both go down stair, then saw a dining table filled with food.

"Wow, Neru. This is kinda too much." Len said. "Well, You said I'm a replacement of Rin for 5 months." Neru replied."Yeah, you have point there. Anyways, let's eat." Len replied.

They both sat in the chair. Neru observed Len, She waits for Len to compliment her cooking.

"Wow, Neru, your a good cook!" Len reacted to Neru's cooking. "Hehe, Thanks" Neru answered while blushing.

After breakfast,someone knocked on the door. "I'll go get it." Len said. When he opened the door, SeeU was there. Neru took a can't hear their conversation.

"She's giving him a flirty look. That bitch." Neru angrily whispered. "Yes, she's finally leaving." Neru said happily.

"Hey Len, what was that?" Neru asked. "SeeU asked me on a date! Tomorrow!" Len said happily. "Oh...That's great to...hear."

Neru replied with a fake smile. "So you have to take care of the house tomorrow." Len replied. "Okay, I will..."

After an hour, Neru texted Miku.

Neru:MIKU! I'm losing to that korean bitch! She asked Len on a date! DX

Miku:WHAT? NO! You must get on her way!.

Neru:But how? :(

Miku:I'll stalk them and observe them! Tell me the time their going on a date.

Neru: 3:30 in the afternoon. I'll call you between 3:25 and wait until SeeU come.

Miku:Alright! I'm here to help you!

Neru:Okay then, BYE~ :D

Miku:Bye~! :"

After the conversation in the phone, Neru went to the room and he saw the room very messy. All the clothes are laying down on the floor.

"What happened here?" Neru asked. "Neru, help me! What am I going to wear for my tomorrow's date?" Len answered. "Um...Ok I'll help with that.(Whoa...This is worst than a girl.)

Len tried different outfits. But nothing suit him. Until he found something stucked in the closet.

"Hey Len, how about this? I think this looks good in you. Go try it."

"Okay then..."

Len tried it on. Let got out in the closet wearing the clothes they so in the closet."Do I look good?" he asked. Neru saw him and when she saw Len wearing the outfit.

Neru blushed and whispered to her mind "(OMG, he's so handsome~"). "Neru? Hello?" Len said like trying to snap out of it.

"Oh! I-it l-looks g-good o-on y-ou!" Neru said nerviously. "Then I'll wear this for tomorrow." Len replied. "Okay then..."

Len fixed the messed up clothes on the floor while Neru is helping Len.

"At LAST! Finally done with all these mess!" Len relievedly said. "Okay then, go and eat now, I made dinner already." Neru replied.

Len walked to go outside the room but he stopped he came back to the place where Neru is, he held Neru's right hand with his both hands and said, "Thank You Neru, I really appreciate it."

Len let go of Neru's hand and went to the dining room while Neru is still inside the room blushing. She stood up and slept in the bed.

"Ahhh~ that was delicious~ I need to go to sleep now. Neru is probably sleeping right now."

*ring ring* ... *ring ring*

"WHAT?" Neru shouted on the phone.

"Oh, Neru! I can't help you for tomorrow! My brother grounded me for 3 weeks..." Miku shouted.

"Oh crap...Ok I don't have to. I'm sure that SeeU girl will never win Len. Ok bye now." Neru said.

Neru shut her phone down and slept. Len jumped on his bed and slept too.

Then the sun rose. Neru woke up and, "What the hell? It's already 4:00 ? But I slept early! Hmph... Whatever. Len probably left with that korean slut."

"She'll never win Len and if she ever did and acted like a flirty slut bitch girlfriend to him, I'll rip her ass off." Neru said angrily.

After for many hours...

"Huh? It's already 9:00, He's still not home and it's raining, he'll be home soo- Wait...HE DOESN'T HAVE AN UMBRELLA."

Neru hurriedly get a jacket and an umbrella and went outside he searched for Len for hours until he saw Len soaking in the rain and acting like he's in despair.

"What the? That's Len! What the hell is he doing, soaking in the rain!" Neru ran into Len.

They got home and Neru shouted, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE, SOAKING IN THE RAIN?, Your sister isn't here for your medecine if you get sick!"

"I'm sorry...Something just happened..." Len answered quietly. "Then what happened?" Neru asked. "You see, I was...I was...SeeU...Boy...Kiss..." Len didn't continue. He cried so hard.

Neru felt so bad for him then she hugged Len while he was crying.

After that day, there's still no school.

Neru was walking on the streets until she saw SeeU talking in the ran into SeeU and punched her in the face.

"YOU BITCH" Neru shouted at the top of her lungs. "What the hell is wrong with you?" SeeU replied with anger."I'm the one who should say that to you! Dating TWO boys a the same time, huh? You slutty flirty bitch!" Neru shouted again.

"HOW DARE YOU! No one dared to say that to me!" SeeU replied angrily. "It's the slept with 40 different boys already, Isn't that called "SLUT"?"

"You don't have an evidence, girl. Do you know anything about me? We're not even close. So stop saying non sense and get the hell out of here." SeeU replied.

Neru was speechless. She couldn't say anything. Then SeeU left and Neru was just staring. "Pffft, There's no way I will lose to that bitch. I should find some evidence and find an event that can show this to her friends...She must get what she deserves." Neru said and smiley evily.

Then Neru went to Len's house. It was already late and the sky was becoming dark. Neru just saw Len sleeping. And there's still teardrops on his cheeks. Neru felt really sorry for Len.

Neru seeked for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is Chapter 2 of "Spiced Up Love" . I hope you 'll love it! :3**

**Sorry if this took a little long to finish! I'm so sorry! But here it is~ The 2****nd**** Chapter! ^_^**

**Please enjoy this chapter~**

**This chapter has some a bit of perverted parts…XD **

**But please, Enjoy~**

****I don't give titles to chapters****

**Chapter 2**

Miku and Neru were hanging out. Just sitting in a fast food's table.

And they were having a conversation.

"Miku, You have got to hel-. Miku, Miku, MIKU!"

"Wait,What?"

"Miku!"

"Sorry, Sorry, so what's were you going to say?"

"You have got to HELP me."

"Help you for what?"

"Revenge….SeeU."

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA. Stick with your own problem, I don't want to get attached to it."

"But, Miku! You don't KNOW what she did to Len!"

"What?"

"SeeU, dated 2 boys at the same time. Len and….I don't know the name. BUT, Len was about to give SeeU a drink but he saw SeeU sitting with the 2nd boy she was dating and saw them mooching, making,out, kissing! Then Len walked out and SeeU didn't even feel anything. Len cried for hours and soaked in the rain while crying! Don't you know how BAD did SeeU did to Len?"

"Oh my god! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO MY LIL BROTHER!"

"What? Since when did Len became your brother?"

"I treat Len like my brother. AND, If Rin knew about this, Rin will totally rip SeeU's ass off.

"Yeah, I know."

"But, Neru, don't you think this revenge stuff can get you into troubles?"

"Shut it, I want my revenge."

"Fine, fine I'll help you, geez."

"Hehe, Thank you."

After the conversation, Miku went home and Neru went to Len's house. "I'm back."

My voice echoed.

Neru went to the room and saw Len, sleeping.

"He's asleep. I should sleep too." Neru jumped on the bed and slept.

"I should really find an evidence to prove that SeeU already slept with 40 different boys every night. I know it's true. Miku will help me though. I must find or know an event where SeeU is invited and broadcast this to all her friends. Hmph, She will get what she deserved. Seriously, I didn't know that there's also koreans that are like this. SeeU is sure a racist to the Korean nation. "

*Ring Ring* …. *Ring Ring*

Neru:Hello? Oh, Miku. What's up.

Miku:I'm stalking SeeU. I saw him with a boy. I saw the boy climbing in to get in SeeU's room. The boy made it to SeeU's room. And they were…Making out. And minutes later I can hear SeeU….Moaning. Omg They're having….sex. She's such a slutty bitch. Ewww.

Neru: I knew it! It was true! Miku, sneak in to SeeU's bedroom.

Miku: Okay, I'm already outside her bedroom. While SeeU is having fun, half open the door and take some pictures of her. I brought my camera,

Neru: That's right!

Miku:Omg, she's dirty.

Neru:Just take some pictures.

After for some minutes….

Miku:Ok, done. I'll get out of this mansion now.

Neru: Ok.

Miku got out of the mansion. Very relieved.

Neru:Good job, Miku!

Miku:Thanks!

Neru: Do this every night and report me some stuff or news or something.

Miku:Ok, glad that I helped.

Neru:Thanks and bye!

Miku:Good night, sleep tight, and bye.

Neru dismissed the call.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She whispered.

Then she slept.

The sun rose up.

"*Yawn* Good Morning Ner—. Neru?"

"Oh, a note."

Len read the note.

"Heading to somewhere with Miku. We have some important stuff to talk about."

"Oh, I wonder what was it…? Ah well, none of my business."

"I wonder how's SeeU's doing?"

"Miku, That's SeeU with a boy. Was that the boy she was with last night?" I asked

"No. It wasn't him. This ones is different." Miku answered

"Hmph, I another one, eh?" I said.

"Yep, she's a slut." Miku said.

"I know right?" I replied.

"Let's follow them, Miku."

Miku and Neru followed SeeU and the boy.

"Ok Miku, ready your camera."

"On it" Miku quickly replied.

Miku handed her camera out.

"Look! They're making out! Take a pic!" I demanded.

"Look, Neru. The dude is grabbing SeeU's ass." Miku said.

"Include that." Neru replied.

After that moment, the sky is already dark and there are already stars around and the beautiful moon is already glowing.

"Okay Miku, let's go to SeeU's mansion. Ready your camera." Neru said to Miku.

The two made it to SeeU's home.

"Look Miku, SeeU and the boy is sneaking in the house, it's like SeeU is trying to hide the boy." I said to Miku.

"I heard SeeU's parents is not 're in America. Her family left Korea and her parents brought her here, in Japan. Alone. I think that is why she is doing this." Miku explained.

"Well…That's a poor reason. Anyways, Take a pic." Neru replied.

Miku took a picture of SeeU's dirty actions. Then they headed home.

"I'm back." Neru shouted from the hallway of the house.

"Oh Neru. Where have you been? It's already late. Go eat your dinner already.I just bought that." Len said.

"Oh, Thanks." Neru replied.

Neru ate the food that Len bought her and after eating, she jumped on the bed and flipped up her phone. She texted Miku.

Neru:Hey Miku, how's it going?

Miku:I already developed the pictures. So I guess, this is enough?

Neru:NOPE.

Miku:Oh c'mon! :(

Neru: :P We should get more!

Miku:Fine, fine.

Neru:'Kay, good night.

Miku:Good night.

After the texting conversation, Neru slept.

Len entered the room.

"Oh, Neru's asleep already." Len whispered.

Len jumped on his bed but wonders….

"Neru…..SeeU….Hmmm… Neru is kinda beautiful and hot same as SeeU. But I'm having a different feeling for Neru…Is it…NO! I should choose SeeU. Only SeeU! No other else! Ughh…I should stop thinking about this. I should go to sleep now." Len slept.

Then the sun rose.

Neru and Miku does their "mission" about SeeU everyday, anytime. They took thousands of pictures.

Everyday Neru comes late because of this kind of stuff. Neru didn't think of giving up. She never dared to give up. She really wants to win Len but she still worries about Len. She's scared that Len will reject her. Neru hated to be rejected especially by her crush/love. Then one morning, Neru rested. She got tired doing her "mission" so she decided to rest.

One hot morning… Because it was so hot, Neru wore a yellow tank top that shows her cleavage and a pair of mini "jeans" shorts. It reveals her white shiny skin. Neru went down stairs. Len was only watching T.V in the living room. Neru went to the living room. Len saw her with that outfit. Len was shocked because of Neru's clothing and looks and he stared at Neru from the toes to her face. Neru was bored so she decided to read something. The magazines were placed in front of Len so Neru went there. She faced back from Len and bended her upper body in order to get the magazines properly. While Neru was finding good magazines, Len couldn't help it so he stared at Neru's buttocks. Then Neru found the magazine she wants to read. Neru sat down near Len. Neru crossed her legs slowly while reading. Again, Len stared at Neru's white shiny legs. He stared at it for 1 minute. Then he snapped out of it. After for some minutes, Len stared at Neru's breasts and cleavage. He was blushing. He couldn't help it so he stared at it. He stared at it so long until Neru noticed something. "Hm?" Neru murmured. Len quickly turned his head forward. Neru didn't noticed Len's pervertive ways to her. She then continued to read. After for some minutes,"This is getting boring. I'll go make lunch." Neru whispered and stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll go make lunch, Len."

"Ughh…The floor is wet, Len!" Neru shouted from the kitchen. Len headed to the kitchen.

Neru walked to Len but the floor was so wet so she slipped. Len catched her. Len's left hand holded Neru's left arms and Len's right hand was placed in Neru's waist. Neru blushed and she quickly stood up but slipped again. Neru fell and she accidentally grabbed Len which caused Len to fall too. Neru fell and Len fell at the top of Neru. The two blushed and stared each other for some seconds. The two stood up and was still blushing. "S-Sorry, Len…" Neru apologized.

"I-it's alright…Be c-careful next time…" Len replied as he blushed. Neru continued cooking.

Len returned to the living room. Len stared at Neru while cooking while he was blushing and his heart was beating so fast. "What is this feeling? Am I….In love? Maybe no..Maybe I just felt embarrassed about earlier…But my heart keeps on beating….Nevermind this is just nothing." Len whispered.

"Lunch is served!" Neru shouted and came out from the kitchen with beautiful, cute, smiling face. Len got attracted by Neru's smile. Len stared at Neru's face.

"Len? Len? LEN!" Neru shouted. "O-Oh! L-Let's j-just e-eat!" Len smiled nerviously.

They are now eating but Len… He stared at Neru while she was eating.

"Those beautiful golden eyes….WHAT? I should stop staring at Neru but I can't take my eyes off from her! What's happening? What is this feeling? Ughh…I should stop being so dramatic but I still can't look away from Neru!" Len said in his mind. Neru noticed something about Len. She looked at him and Len quickly looked away.

After lunch, Neru headed to the room.

"What was that? Len was like….Staring at me. It's like he has…A crush on me? OMG, does he like me? Ughh…Maybe no. But, he was blushing… But, I think Miku was right. I got a feeling that Len likes me….Hmmm….I don't know if that's the truth. But….I remember when my mom told me when I was 10 years old, I have an ability to feel the feelings of a person who likes me or in love with me…And right now, I feel like Len...Is in love with me…"

But Len, entered the room. "Neru?" Len said quietly.

Len sat beside Neru and the two was blushing.

"Umm…..Neru….I just want to thank you for everything. But, don't you get tired? If you are, Sorry." Len said to Neru and looked down.

"Your're Welcome and you don't need to apologize. I'm not tired because I'm used to this kind of stuff." Neru replied. "But does your sister know about this? She might get angry to me or to you." Neru added with a cute attracting face facing to Len. Len stared at Neru's face because he got attracted and he blushed. "A-Ah….N-no! B-but, she'll not get angry! She's your best friend, why will she get angry…" Len nerviously replied.

"Oh…" Then Neru giggled cutely. "U-um…I'll be going downstairs now…" Len went down stairs.

"What the hell was I doing lately? Acting cute isn't my thing! Ughh…I'll leave that as a mystery…That was the weirdest thing I ever did." Neru whispered.

Neru texted Miku.

Neru: Let's go.

Miku:Actually, I'm outside the house. Len's house.

Neru:Oh…Did you bring your camera?

Miku:Yes and just get your ass out here.

Neru: Alright, alright. I'll go outside now.

After that, Neru went outside. Len saw her.

"Um, Neru, Where you going?"

"Oh, It's private so, not telling."

"Oh…But, Is Miku there? I want to se—" Len paused

"HI LEN!" Miku shouted and Miku hugged Len so tight.

"Ooooh! My lil' Len is big now!" Miku shouted.

"I can't breathe, Miku." Len said.

"Sorry….I better get going now, Bye Lil' Len!" *muwahh* Miku kissed Len on the cheeks.

They waved their hands to each other.

"Miku, since when Len became your brother?" Neru asked.

"I told you I treat him as my little brother!"

"Oh, I forgot."

"Let's get going now! Ready your camera!"

They saw SeeU again and stalked her, took some dirty pictures of her and again, The biggest part, At night.

They successfully finished the mission. They arrived at Len's house, in front of it.

"Okay Miku, be happy because we had enough."

"YEHEY!"

"Thanks for helping me, Thanks a lot." Neru thanked Miku.

"Your're welcome!" Miku replied.

"All we have to do is find an event where SeeU is invited and show these pics to her friends!" Neru added.

"Okay, I'll help you with that too so, Goodbye and Good Night!" Miku replied.

"Bye…"

Neru came in the house but she didn't see Len. Neru entered the room and saw Len sleeping.

"Oh…Len is already asleep….I know this will hurt Len but…He must know these things about SeeU…..I hope he will not get angry…Ughh….I should go to sleep now."

Neru jumped on the bed and slept. "Len…" Neru murmured before she closed her eyes.

Then the sun rose up.

Neru got up first. "I should take a bath now."

Neru headed to the bathroom and took a bath. She put fresh clothes to her body and headed to the kitchen. "Len is still asleep…I should make breakfast now before he wakes up~"

Neru wore her apron and cooked. While she was cooking,

*ring ring* ….. *ring ring*

"Oh… A phone call." Neru said.

"Hello? Miku?"

"Neru! About our mission!"

"Yeah? What did you just knew?"

"SeeU is going to have a party tomorrow night! She rented a place. She rented a party house or something….The party house is just around here in our place!"

"Really? Perfect! I'll tell this to Len."

"I stalked her and heard her talking about her party and the reason why she's going to throw a party is…She will find another "target"."

"Heh, So she wants another one? Well, we'll see about that! Anyways, what time?"

"It's going to be 8:00 pm. The party will start about…. 8:30 pm."

"Ok, got it! Anyways, got to continue my cooking so, See ya!"

"See Ya, Neru."

Neru dismissed the call.

"Oh, SeeU….Your slutty bitch ways will finally end! You will finally get what you deserve!" Neru whispered.

Neru finished her cooking after for some minutes. Then Len came down stairs. Neru saw Len wiping his eyes. "Oh Len, You're already up. Perfect timing, I just finished my cooking." Neru said.

"Oh…Okay."

Len headed to kitchen and ate Neru's breakfast that she made.

"Dig in, Len." Neru added.

After the breakfast, The two headed to the living room.

Neru remembered something.

"Hey Len, I heard that SeeU is going to have a party…She rented a place." Neru said to Len.

"Whoa, Really?" Len replied with excitement. "Yes and everyone she knows is invited, Including you." I replied.

"When is the party?" Len asked.

"Tomorrow night, 8:00 pm will start at 8:30 pm." I answered.

"Great, we should be prepared!" Len replied.

After the conversation, Neru stood up and went upstairs.

"A party…Held by SeeU….This is my chance! But…."

"….Neru….I can feel something from her. It's like I can feel her feelings."

"It's so weird that…I can feel Neru's feelings to me but I can't feel anything from SeeU."

"I feel like Neru likes me. She always blush when talking to me…And with SeeU….I can only see her making seductive movements to every boys...But….But…I still like SeeU! Ughhh….I should stop this. Better go upstairs now."

Len went upstairs and saw Neru already asleep. "Oh, Neru…She's already asleep."

Len went closer to Neru until he accidentally kicked a box. "Huh? What's this? A box?"

"TOP SECRET" Written in the box. "Hmmm, I wonder what's in this box…?"

"Maybe…Just a little peek." Len slowly opened the box and saw pictures. The pictures were facing down. Len tried to open the pictures. He slowly opened it. Until…..

**That's The last of it! Hehe, I hope you liked~ More exciting events will happen in the next chapter! Just wait~ Sorry if it will take a little long…But I'll finish this! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spiced Up Love**_

**Hello~! This is the 3****rd**** Chapter~**

**Sorry if it took SO long. I got very busy back then.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**And yeah, I lessen the pervert-ness of the story. LOL XD **

**Also, Sorry If there's grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. It's because Fanfiction puts a little mess on the document. And English isn't my main language. English is my second language.**

**Anyways, Let's start! **

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hmm….I wonder what this pictures looks like…." Len whispered.

"It says TOP SECRET…It's a secret but….I think I'll just give it little peek…"

Len slowly opened up one picture.

"Ring… Ring….. Ring…." A loud ringing from Neru's cellphone. Neru opened her eyes slowly, until she saw Len trying to peek on the picture. Neru's eyes became wider. "Shit!" Neru quickly snatch the picture.

"Len! W-What the hell are you doing touching my t-things?!" Neru shouted.

"AH! Sorry Neru, I'm just curious! Sorry…! I accidentally saw this box under your bed, so…" Len tried to explain. "Ughh….Fine…It's alright but next time, Don't do this again." Neru said. Len went out the room after the conversation.

The phone was still ringing so Neru answered it.  
"Hello?"

"Hello, Neru~"

"Oh, Miku…MIKU!"

"Yeah?"

"That was so close! Len almost saw our box containing pics of SeeU!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Yeah…"

"Neru, would you take care of your things properly…?"

"Yeah, yeah, Fine, It's my fault but…WHO CARES, HE DIDN'T SEE IT."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…But just take care of your things."

"So, what were you going to say?"

"Oh Yeah…..SeeU went to my house earlier."

"WHOA?! Seriously?! What did she just said?"

"She thought, I was her "friend" and she gave me an invitation, and this must be showed to the bouncer to let us in and GUESS WHAT, She accidentally gave me 2 invitations! HA!"

"WHOA?! SWEEEEET! YEP, WE'RE GOING."

After the conversation on the phone, Neru happily slept because she thinks her mission will be successfully done. "She will finally get what she deserves!"

Neru slept with an evil smile.

"Uhhhh…That was embarrassing…I should've not touched that box!"

"Whatever, I should go to sleep."

Len went upstairs and saw Neru already sleeping. Neru's face caught Len's eyes.

"That pretty face…." Len whispered

"WHAT?"

"Ughhh….I DON'T KNOW! DAMN IT, I SHOULD SLEEP NOW! ARGH!"

Len jumped on his bed. "Ughh…." Len murmured. Len's head slowly turned to Neru's. "ARGHH! What am I doing?! Just sleep…..Just sleep…..SLEEP!"

Len slept.

The sun rose~

Neru woke up.

"Ughhh….Time to wake up. Oh, school will start next week."

"Wait, Where's Len?"

Neru went downstairs. Then Neru saw a note sticked on the fridge.

" _On the mall. _

_Shopping some things…__ "_

_-Len_

Oh…Len went shopping…Well that's wei—Oh wait, The party's tonight…

"Knock Knock" … "Knock Knock"

"Coming!" Neru shouted.

Neru slowly opened the door.

"Oh, Miku, What brings you here?"

"Let's go shopping!"

"For what?"

"For tonight's party, DUH!"

"Uhhh…"

"Oh Neru, don't be such a kill joy! And you need some make over!"

"Fine, whatever."

Miku happily pulled Neru to her car.

"LET'S GO!"

Miku drove her car. "Miku, Would you drive a little slow?!" Neru asked.

"Hehe, Sorry…" Miku apologized.

"Psssshhh…Just…..Drive." Neru replied.

After for some minutes, They arrived the mall.

" Ooh! We're here!" Miku said happily.

"Ughh, Finally…" Neru added.

"TO THE CLOTHING STORE!" Miku pulled Neru to the store.

"Ouch! Miku! You're holding my hand too tight!"

"Ahhhh~ We're here! Come, Let's shop~"

They tried out some clothes. Miku took so many while Neru is just bored.

"Neru…We came here not only for ME but for YOU! Pick what you want, My wallet is ready!"

Miku forced Neru to try out some clothes. But well...Miku took so many clothes for Neru. "Neru, Try picking clothes your own!" Miku said. "Alright, Alright! Pffft…Oh, How about this, Miku?" Neru said. "Well, go try it out." Miku replied.

They went to the fitting room. "Here, hold my phone." Neru strictly said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get in there." Miku replied.

"Do it faster, Okay?" Miku said while Neru is already inside the fitting room.

After for some minutes…

"Neru! Are you finish?" She asked but There were no answers.

After 15 minutes…

"NERU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?! WILL YOU COME OUT NOW?!" Miku shouted with no patience.

"Ehhh….This is so embarrassing…This outfit is too revealing!" Neru replied.

"Well, It's a party! Just come out!" Miku answered.

"Fine….Whatever…" Neru replied.

Neru slowly came out with a blushing face and her hands at her back.

Miku's eyes became wide after seeing Neru with the outfit.

"Oh my god…Neru….You look….You look….So….So…." Miku said with her eyes wide. "See? I told you this will not going to—" Neru paused.

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Miku shouted happily. "Whaa? No! Its— Ughh…Fine."

Miku took the outfit and hurriedly ran to the cashier. "Aaaaaaaand, SOLD! Okay, Let's go home~" Miku said. "Ughhh….." Neru replied. After for 30 minutes, they arrived home.

"Okay Neru, it's 5:30 pm, I'll be going back here at 6:30 pm. I'll fix myself first before you." Miku explained.

"Okay…." Neru replied.

Miku left and Neru sat in the couch.

"Neru?" A voice from upstairs.

"Oh, Len~" Neru said.

"Where have you been? Your not here when I came home.

"Oh…Sorry, I didn't left a note. Me and Miku went shopping at the mall. Miku just pulled me." Neru explained.

"Oh, I see. That's alright." Len went back to the room.

"Ahhhh….I hope this party will be fun." Neru whispered.

After for 1 hour, Miku came back.

"Oh, Miku, Your just in time."

"And…..You look gorgeous."

Miku was wearing a decorative tube dress that stops above her knees and is quite in the middle of her thighs. The dress has a big ribbon at the back and a little ribbon at the right edge of the dress and some designs in the middle of the dress. She was wearing this outfit with curly pigtails(her hair) and ribbons holding her hair together.

"And Miku, who's this…? Your friend? Oh, Is she going to the part— What is she holding?"

"A bag full of make-up stuff and She's IA! Your make-up artist!" Miku shouted with a happy mood.

"Ehh—?!" Neru shouted.

"C'mon!" Miku said happily.

Miku pulled Neru upstairs.

"Oh, Miku, Neru and…..IA?" Len said.

"EHH?! You know her?!" Neru asked.

"Hi, Len!" Miku and IA greeted.

"Yes. She's the greatest Make-up artist that I met." Len said.

"And Miku, Your going to the party too?" Len asked and changed the topic.

"Yes~ And Len would you fix yourself now? And fix yourself in the other room? We'll use your room. And if you're finish, Just wait in the living room, sit in the couch. And I'll wait with you!" Miku explained with a smiling face.

"Okay, Miku." Len replied.

"Hey, IA, Make it fabulous!" Miku shouted and smiled.

"Of course, You can count on me!" IA replied.

Neru and IA went to the room.

"Okay Neru, Let's start with your hair~" IA said.

"Uhhhh….Okay.." Neru replied. IA gently removed the rubber that is holding Neru's hair together. "Let's make your hair a bit….Straighter and shorter."

Neru couldn't reply.

IA cutted Neru's hair. The hair stops in Neru's waist.

IA straightened Neru's hair after cutting it.

"There!"

"Let's put your face a little make up~" IA happily said and winked.

"I can't wait to see Neru!" Miku happily said. 'How about you, Len?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, me too." Len said then smiled.

A very awkward moment...

After 2 hours, IA came out.

"Well…IA?" Miku said.

"Presenting…." IA said.

Then Neru came out.

"Neru Akita!" IA shouted.

What Neru looks like…..

Neru was wearing a black backless dress and the front reveals Neru's cleavage and a thing(yep, I don't know how is it called, LOL) That goes around her neck and it connects the dress. The dress stops in the middle of her thighs and she's wearing brown stock ins. The dress has a thing that wraps the middle of her dress(I don't know how is it called because English isn't my main language XD). And also wearing a black high heels shoes. With a straight beautiful blonde hair that stops on her waist and a flowery accessory on her hair. And some accessories on her body. (Sorry if this is a little hard to handle your imagination, LOL. XD)

"Oh my god! Neru , you look gorgeous!" Miku happily said.

Len saw her too. He couldn't remove his eyes off Neru, he stared at her and was so speechless. "Damn it, Miku…I'm not use to this kind of outfit…" Neru said.

"Relax, Neru! It's a party! I think there are more invited people that has more revealing outfit than you." Miku said. "Hmph!" Neru replied.

"Come now, Let's go, go ,GO! " Miku happily said.

"Oh, By the way, IA, Thanks a lot!" Miku said.

"You're Welcome! Have fun!" IA replied.

They jumped on Miku's car.

After for 25 minutes, They reached the club house.

They easily got inside. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! Eeeeey, Sexy lady! Op – Op –Op – Op - , OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"The stereo shouted. The music was playing so loud and everybody were enjoying themselves.

"Ooooh! I know that song! My favorite~ This is going to be fun!" Miku said in excitement. Miku ran off and stole the dance floor. Miku is a great dancer too. "Wow…Miku…" Neru said.

"Hey Len, let's sit over there. I don't even know how to dance." Neru said.

"Want something to drink?" Len asked.

"Sure.."

After for 3 minutes, Len came back.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

The two drank their drinks.

"Wow, this is the greatest drink that I ever tasted.

"Hello Everyone!" A loud voice from the stage.

It was SeeU. "Good Evening, everyone!"

"As you know, I'm the one who threw this party~ I am Kim Da Hee but you can call me SeeU. Please have fun and rock this place!" She shouted ."Woohoooo!" Everyone shouted. After for some minutes the music changed to a slow music, a love song. Everyone had their partners. "Well…Everyone is enjoying." Neru said.

"Want to enjoy too, Neru?" Len asked. Neru blushed. "Uhhh…."

"Hi, Len!" Greetings from behind. It was SeeU.

"Oh, SeeU! Hi there~!" Len said.

"Hmph…" Neru said.

"Oh..So, you're here too.." SeeU said with a snobby face.

"Nope, this is just my picture." Neru said jokingly.

SeeU rolled her eyes.

"Come Len, let's dance!" SeeU held Len's hand and went to the dance floor.

Len's hands placing on SeeU's waist.

"Damn this bitch…." Neru said angrily.

"Oh, It's on, girl!" Neru said devilishly. "Where's Miku? Oh, there she is!"

Neru ran off to Miku. "Miku! It's time!" Neru said. "Oh! Okay! It's on!" Miku said.

"Ready the camera and its USB." Neru said. "Yes!" Miku replied.

Neru climbed on the stage. "Hey People!" Neru shouted. The crowd stopped dancing and turned on the stage. "Yep, You don't know me. I'm Neru Akita. And ALSO, You don't also know the real KIM DA HEE or SEEU." Neru said. Everyone turned their heads to SeeU.

"What the hell?! Okay everyone, Whatever is she going to say don't be—" SeeU paused. "As you know…She's a slut." Neru said and smiled.

"Huh?!" Len was shocked. "Don't believe it? I have proofs. Miku, Role it!"

A disturbing and slutty picture of SeeU appeared in the big screen. Everybody was so shocked.

Crowd 1:Oh my god…

Crowd 2:My goodness!

Crowd 3:WTF! She's a slut!

SeeU was so shocked. "What the fuuuuuck?!"

Len was shocked also. "SeeU….?!"

"As you can see….She's having "IT"." Neru said as Miku change the pictures.

"She always do this. She had used so many boys including Rin Kagamine's brother! During on a date! And now, the reason why is she doing this party because she wants another TARGET!"

"WHY? This is a revenge . To her parents for leaving her here in our country. And she thinks her parents doesn't care anymore. Unbelievable, right?"

"Oh my god!" One of the crowd screamed.

Len's face became frown.

Len climbed on the stage. "And also, She—" Neru paused.

Len held Neru's hand angrily.

They went out the club house.

Then everybody turned their heads to SeeU.

SeeU was shocked and walked out."Arghhhh!"

Len and Neru went home and went upstairs, inside the room.

"NERU! You're ruining people's image!" Len shouted.

"She deserves it! Why are you so in loved with a slut?! Huh?!" Neru shouted.

"Stop it!" Len replied.

"It's all in the pictures! You still don't believe it?! Huh?! Why are you so in loved with A SLUT?!" Neru shouted so so loud.

"Why do you care?! Why?!" Len shouted. Neru couldn't answer and just stared at him. "Why?!" Len shouted more. "Why?!—" Len paused. "Because I LOVE YOU!" Neru's tounge slipped. Len's eyes became wide. He was speechless. Neru was too. Two stared at each other for seconds.

"I think….I'll just leave…" Neru said. "S-sorry…Just forget everything, okay?" Neru said while packing her things. Neru stood up and is about to go to the door.

"Wait!" Len said as he hold Neru's arms. Len pulled Neru into him and kissed Neru in the lips deeply…Neru was shocked. Neru was so shocked she didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes.

Neru opened her eyes again and stopped the kissing. "Uhhhh….I have to leave now…Forget everything, okay?" Len just stared at her and couldn't say any word.

"Sorry, Len…If I became one of your problems…Bye, Len. Goodbye."

Neru left with her packed things and left Len in the room. Len….Was speechless.

"Neru….." He murmurmed…

"I was wrong….." He whispered.

"I love you too."

**Well, That's it for chapter 3. More exciting events in chapter 4! Just you wait, I'll finish it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiced Up Love**

_**Vocaloid Fanficiton:**_

_**Len x Neru**_

**Heeeey~ 4****th**** chapter of Spiced Up Love.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**(I AM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES. FANFICTION ALWAYS MESS UP MY DOCUMENTS)**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Where's Len and Neru?"

Miku hurriedly jumped into her car and drove to Len's house.

Miku knocked on the door. "Len! Neru!" Miku shouted while she continues knocking. "Len! Neru! Come out now!" But there were no answers.

"Ughh, I should do this straight now." Miku opened the door.

And went upstairs.

"What the-? Len?!"

"Why are you crying?!"

"W-what?! I-I am not crying!" Len said.

"Psshhh, C'mon, Just tell me, what happened?"

"And where's NERU?"

"Well, Its about Me and Neru." Len replied.

"OMG, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Miku shouted.

"I don't really want to talk about it…."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"We just got into an argument…"

"What kind of argument?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine then. And where's Neru?"

"She left."

"ALRIGHT, I feel like your argument with Neru isn't good."

Len just bowed his head down.

"Okay, Len, I'll talk to Neru."

"NERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" A one of Neru's apartment neighbors angrily shouted.

"Oh, Sorry."

Miku kicked the door open.

"Neru! We have to-" Miku paused.

"Where's Neru?"

*Ring ring* *ring *ring*

Len's phone rang.

Len whipped his tears, "Hello?"

"Hi, Len~ This is me, your big sister! I miss you so much, Lil' Bro! I hope your doing fine today~ How are you now?" Rin was on the phone. "U-Uhhh, I-I am fine, I miss you too, Sis." Len replied. "Great! I'll be home next week. I hope you're doing fine and say Hi to Miku and Neru for me! I love you, Lil' Bro, Bye~" Rin hanged up.

Len put his phone down and tears continuously came out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NERU NOW?!" Miku shouted.

"Oh my god, Something horrible might happen to her! What should I do, What should I do?! OMG OMG OMG" Miku panicked.

The door opened. It slowly opened. "Huh?"

"Oh my god! A SERIAL KILLER! AHHHHH! HELP!" Miku panicked even more.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a serial killer!"

"OH! NERU, ITS YOU! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Miku in great surprise.

"Well, duuuhhh." Neru replied.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't act like nothing happened. Something happened between you and Len!" Miku suddenly remembered.

"W-what? What do you know?"

"Len told me, duuuuuuuh. Now, what was your argument all about?

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon, Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Miku continuously said.

"Alright! It's about SeeU and what I did…..The revenge thing."

"I told you it's a bad idea…"

"Shut up. But another thing…Happened…After that argument…" Neru said while blushing.

"Okay, what was it?" Miku replied.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Fine then…Tomorrow."

"Okaaaaayyy, Go home now!" Neru said while pushing Miku to the door.

"BYE!" Neru said while waving her right arm.

"Oh, Neru…." Miku sighed.

The next day….

The sun rose up and the sunlight pointed directly to Neru's eyes.

Neru, then, woke up.

"What the hell? Stupid sunlight…"

"Whatever, I should get up now."

Neru yawned. Then she stared. Thinking about what happened last night.

"That kiss…"

Neru then shook her head. "That's enough, I should get up already from this bed."

Neru went downstairs. "What the? Its already 12:40?"

Neru's phone rang, there was a text message.

"_Come meet me at McDonalds. Let's eat there while talking about what happened last night._

_Fr:Miku Hatsune_"

"Oh…Can't believed she kept it fresh on her mind…"

Neru went to McDonald's then she saw Miku, sitting.

Miku waved her arms and shouted, "Neru!"

Neru walked to Miku and sat and had a conversation.

"So, what happened that night?" Miku asked

"Oh..Uhhh….Uhmmm….Well…." Neru said nervously.

"Well? What?" Miku said while raising her right eyebrow.

Neru took a deep breath.

"Well, this is what happened that night. And the moment Len brought my hand angrily, we went home that time and had this argument…" Neru explained.

"Yeah but, what argument is that? About what?" Miku curiously asked while putting fries on her mouth.

"He shouted at me, he said, "_Why_ _did you do that?! You're ruining people's image_!" Then I replied back, I said that she deserved it… And…."

"Neru! Go on! Continue…" Miku forced Neru.

"And…I shouted at him…I said, "_Why are you so in loved with a slut?!_"

He shouted at me too…He said, "_Why do you care?!" _I couldn't answer.

Miku, focusing on the story while drinking cola.

"He asked it repeatedly until he asked the same question the third time….My tongue slipped."

I shouted, "I love you" to him…

Miku in great shock, "Then, what happened?" Miku asked while sipping on her cola.

Neru continued the story with sad eyes and her head bowing down.

"We were both in shock. Because of that, I packed all my things and I was embarrassed, I thought that I will not continue my replacement of Rin anymore.. I apologized to him and I told him that I'll just leave. I was about to get out but Len held my arm and pushed me to him and he…...Kissed me."

As Miku heard this, She spitted out the cola she was drinking.

"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!" Miku asked, shouting.

"I still left." Neru replied with a teary eye.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, YOU BLONDIE!" Miku shouted.

"Whaaat?" Neru replied.

"Your ultimate crush just kissed you!" Miku said.

"But I don't have any idea why he did that!" Neru replied.

"It means he likes you too! He realized SeeU wasn't the right girl for him! You should go back to him, Neru." Miku explained.

"But, I walked out! If I'll go back to him, It'll be embarrassing!" Neru replied.

"Neru, There's nothing should be embarrassed about. If you really love Len then go back, fight for it! That can be ruined because of you embarrassment you're saying. And you'll get hurt too." Miku explained to Neru. Neru, was convinced to go back.

"Okay…You have a point…I'll try." Neru said.

"Try? Don't try, DO IT." Miku told Neru.

Neru, was just speechless.

After for some days….

Neru, preparing for school because school will start after for some days even though she hates it.

"Finally finish with this junk."

But then, Those "moments" suddenly popped out of her mind. Then Neru's phone rang. Miku was calling.

"Hello? Miku?"

"I have news. I don't know if this is going to be bad or good…But…"

"What?"

"Rin…..Rin's going back."

Neru's eyes became wider.

"W-when…?" She asked nervously.

"The day after tomorrow."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Neru, in great shock. She couldn't move.

Neru's knees, shaking, she accidentally ended the call.

"Neru? Neru? Still there? Hello?"

"Well, that was weird."

"W-why does it have to be t-this t-time..?..!"

After getting over it, Neru relaxed on her bed and her phone vibrated. There was a text message.

"Ughhh….What now, Miku?" Neru said, without even looking at the phone.

"_Hello._

_Fr: Len Kagamine"_

Neru's eyes became wider and her cheeks, has blood rushing in it.

"I miss Sis."

Len sighed. He's all alone in his room. "I should've not did that. I'm so embarrassed…Right now…"

"I'm so sorry…._Neru_….."

A knock from the door was heard.

"Yes, who is it?"

Len's eyes became wide when he saw the one who knocked the door.

"N….Neru…"

Yes, Neru was the one who knocked. They both went to the living room and had a small conversation.

"Neru… I really am sorry… Please forgive me." Len apologized.

"No, Len. That's my line. I should've not made that scam on SeeU… Sorry…"

"SeeU… Pfft. She is a slut. You were right all along."

"One more thing Neru…"

Neru pointed her eyes directly to Len's.

"Please forget about what happened that night…"

Neru smiled and stood up. "Yes. Nothing happened." Neru smiled at Len then walked away.

"But…" Len added.

"Never forget about that kiss."

Blood were rushing in Neru's cheeks and this made her stop from walking.

"Huh…?"

"I love you, Neru."

Neru's face was so red and her whole body stiffed but she turned and faced to Len with a shocking face.

"Len…" Neru murmured.

Len stood up and grabbed Neru's chin with his right and their faces getting closer…

And closer….

And closer…

Until their lips pressed.

**END.**

**(There will be update. It will take a much time to be finish. Please be patient)**


End file.
